


Nobody's Fault But Mine

by edenbound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl is just an excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Fault But Mine

The girl is convenient. She's an excuse. She's pretty, all auburn hair and smile and sharp green eyes, but she's nothing more than an excuse between them. She doesn't know they're brothers: how could she? She gets them past the first hurdle with a dare, not knowing what exactly she's daring them to do, and Dean grins, reaches past her to touch Sam, to slide his hands over Sam's sides -- a victory, or a defeat, and she doesn't know it.

She goads them on, damns them unknowing: _Kiss him,_ she whispers, in Sam's ear, _kiss him_, and Sam takes Dean's mouth, kisses him hard and deep, kisses him incoherent, and she doesn't know. They touch her too, of course they do, but it's just keeping up the illusion. They're not here for her, not really, they're here for the thin whisper, the spur. _Kiss him_, she says again, breathy, Sam's fingers deep inside her, making her moan. Sam kisses Dean for himself, not for her, pushing through hesitation for the dare in her words. It doesn't even matter if it means they're damned.

She asks to watch them, and doesn't know that that's what they wanted her to do. She gets to see them, their first time, and Dean would like to resent it but he can't, because she's the only reason it's happening. She doesn't hear it when Sam whispers _always_ \-- she doesn't hear Dean's breathless moans of _Sam, Sam, Sammy_, which carry the same weight they always have, not really: she doesn't hear them for what they are.

That's the idea, anyway.

As she watches them, she smiles, and if you looked at her, just for a second, you might think her eyes were a deep, inky black.

When Sam and Dean separate, when they finally look at her again, her eyes are green, unknowing, bright.


End file.
